We'll be more than friends - the (hi)story of Mondler
by Whatzupp
Summary: The story begins in 1992, around the time that Kip moves out. Chandler and Monica have a great friendship and they're always there to help each other out. They share, laugh and care about one another very much and will do everything to keep the other from getting hurt. But then ofcourse, in 1998, there is that changing night in Londen... (rated T for cursing) - PLEASE REVIEW :) -
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Heeeeey people! **

**I'd just like to say, this is my first real fic and I really want to get better, so please review (of course it would be nice if I also get positive reviews ^^) as much as you like! Oh yeah, please don't judge my English too much, It isn't my native language, but I'm trying to do the best I can :).**

**The story is about how Mondler evolves, so first I start to write about their great friendship (which was in my idea like some kind of "best friends" relationship, as they tell each other secrets that they don't tell to the other friends and sit together in chairs and sofa's etc.) and how later they start falling in love and how all of that happened. **

**If you want me to continue this story, follow/review/favorite it, so I know you want and like to continue reading it! -x-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: So yeah, obviously, I don't own Friends and it isn't mine at all. And that kind of sucks. Just like for all the other fans. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kip has to leave.**

Chandler is sitting on his couch wearing his grey sweatpants and a oversized dressing-gown. His apartment is stuffed with boxes from Kip, who has just moved back to his old street in Manhattan. He has already taken the most important stuff with him, like his furniture and clothes, but he had way more small and useless stuff than Chandler thought he would. So much that he couldn't even believe it once fitted in this small apartment.

Kip wanted to move as soon as possible after Monica and he broke up and had ended their "relationship", which wasn't really more than a short time fling for him. A fling that was so trivial, that it was worth to be exchanged for a marriage with a women he only knew for a month.

Monica was devastated, she really loved Kip. If it was real love, or love because of Kip's calm, sweet and caring nature, she didn't really know, but she did genuinely love him.

Chandler hated seeing his friends get offended, but he hated it so much if Monica got hurt and even more if someone hurt her on purpose. Of course, there had been boyfriends that hurt her feelings, but this was different. Kip didn't only break her heart, he also cheated on Monica and lied to her before doing it.

Last night, after they broke up, Kip was talking to Chandler about what happened. They were sitting on the couch and were drinking some beer, and Chandler couldn't believe all of it

"So you just broke up with her?" Chandler asked to his at that point still friend.

"Jup, it just didn't lead to anything, you know." Kip said while taking a sip from his beer "So I told her that it wouldn't work out between us and broke up with her a few hours ago."

"But why wouldn't it work out? I thought you guys were doing so great! Like last week, Monica was telling me how much fun you had on your trip to Vancouver last week" Chandler said still flabbergasted that the two that looked so in love for the last three months, had broken up.

"Well, remember that business trip last month?" Chandler could hear a small trace of guilt in his voice and nodded a yes "Well, there I met someone. First, I thought it was just a meaningless feeling I had, but we started to talk and… and I really love this woman man!"

"So you break up with Monica so you can try to begin a relationship with some women you only saw for four days on a stupid business trip?!" Chandler said, raising his voice a little. "Dude, I can't believe you! Why would you give up the three months you've had with Monica for that? You don't even know if that women feels the same about you!"

Kip sighted and looked at Chandler with a glance that Chandler couldn't believe, or maybe he just didn't want to.

"Oh my god, you've cheated on Monica with that chick?!" Chandler said, now practically breaking the sound barrier.

"Dude, I didn't want to hurt Monica, but I'm in love! I'm going to get married! I just asked her yesterday, be happy for me, you're my friend! I just…" Kip tried to tell, but Chandler interrupted him.

"Oh, you didn't want to cheat on her? Oh, then it's okay! Yeah, that will make up for cheating on her anyway!" Chandler shouted sarcastically. "What the hell were you thinking?! You were dating Monica while you asked that women to marry you! You know what, I don't care, go pack your stuff and leave the apartment. I never want to see you her again!"

"Dude, you can't do that. Phoebe and Ross are my friends too, you can't abandon me to see them!" He said a little withdrawn from Chandler's outburst.

"Oh can't I? Because I don't think Ross will be to happy with you when I tell him why you and his sister broke up, and I kind of think Pheebs will feel the same about her roommate!" Chandler said outraged.

"Fine, I'll pack my stuff and leave tomorrow" Kip said, totally shrunk back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hiii!**

**First of all, I really want to thank the people that reviewed and started following this story, I'm very glad you guys liked the first chapter! **

**So, for all the sweet people that started reading this fic, I'm updating! Okay, that's not very special, but I did it after only 2 days (yes, I think that's worth some imaginary applause), so I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**So, I really hope you guys will like the second chapter and please feel free to review (really, feel very free to review. Actually, you can feel so free to review that I would highly recommend doing it. Why? Because you'll really brighten my day :)).**

**-xxx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: So, sadly enough, I still don't own Friends. And I really hate that…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Byebye, Kip.**

And now he was gone. Chandler told him when he left this morning, that he should never talk to any of them again, especially Monica. He also said that he should send someone else to get his other boxes, so he wouldn't bump into her.

It is now 7 o'clock in the evening and Chandler is watching tv on his couch. He should have made an advertisement for a new roommate this afternoon, but he didn't feel like doing anything, so he just watched Baywatch and movies all day. Monica walks in and she plops down next to Chandler on the couch.

"Hi" She says sad while she snatches Chandler's dressing-gown and puts it on.

"Hey, how are you now?" Chandler asks sympathetically "Have you already caught some sleep?"

"Mwah, I've been better. I still can't believe he broke up with me and just left us like that." she said.

I will tell her the truth some other day, Chandler thought, she has enough problems now.

"Yeah sweetie, I know, but he just isn't worth it." Chandler tells her and he kisses her forehead "You know what, I'll order some Chinese food, you must be starving."

"Yeah, that would be nice." she said "Oh, can you order some extra of that chicken thingy we had last week? I really liked that." she asks with a little smile on her face.

"Sure. I'll call the restaurant and then I'll ask if Ross and Phoebe want to join us." He says to Monica with an endearing voice.

There they are, the four friends, sitting on the couch in Monica's and Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe just came home from one of her clients and Ross had the night off because Carol was going out with some of her friends tonight. The table in front of them is stuffed with all kinds of Chinese food, with in the middle a huge basket of the chicken that Monica loves so much. They are talking about Kip his leaving.

"So he just broke up with my sister, and then he just leaves like that?" Who the hell does he think he is! I swear, if I ever see that guy again…" Ross says while angrily swinging his fork in the air.

"Ross, it's what it is, just let him. I'll be fine, as long as I've my friends to help me." Monica says to comfort Ross.

"It doesn't matter! You can't just break up with someone and then just leave without saying a thing to anyone, that's just not done!"

"Ross, just calm down. If he hurts Monica and leaves her without giving a good reason, he isn't worth it." Phoebe says with a string of the vegetarian noodles still hanging out of her mouth.

"She's right Ross, just let it go." Chandler tells his friend "The only thing we have to do now, is be here for Monica."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it! If I ever see him again, well, let's just say that I'll still have some karate moves I want to try out on him!" He says, while doing some weird karate-blow in the air"

"That's okay," Monica says, still grinning from the awful movement Ross just made "but I'm going to bed now, I'm worn out. Thanks for the support guys."

Monica disappears in her bedroom, still wearing Chandler's dressing-gown that she's dragging with her over the wooden floor.

The other three talk on about Kip for a little longer and around 11 o'clock Ross looks at his dinosaur watch, gets up from the couch and starts putting on his shoes.

"Guys, I'd love to stay longer, but I have to be at the museum early tomorrow. Can you clean this mess up without my help?" He asks, pointing at the table packed with food.

"Sure, just go home to your wife, she's probably already home. We'll clean this up, right Chandler?" Phoebe says. Chandler nods yes.

"Just go home man, we'll see you tomorrow." he says while throwing the empty bucket of chicken in the trash bin.

The 3 say goodbye to each other and Ross kisses Monica goodnight, grabs his coat and leaves. Phoebe and Chandler start cleaning up the place.

"Pheebs, I've to tell you something." Chandler says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey!**

**Well, I read somewhere that it kind of 'bores' you guys if a story has too long author's notes, so I'll just summarize my thoughts this time: Love the readers, love the reviewers, love the followers (short, right?! ^^)! So please review/follow/favorite :)**

**-Xxx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, Friends is still not mine…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good friend**

Chandler and Phoebe are standing in the middle of the living room. He really wants to tell Phoebe what Kip did, he just needs to talk to someone about what happened.

"What? Is there something wrong with you? Have you met a cute guy? Finally Chandler, I thought you'd never admit it!" She says enthusiastic.

"What? No, It's about Monica and Kip" He says a little annoyed with Phoebe's sarcastic comment "Kip didn't just ran off, he ran off to… He's getting married."

"What? They only broke up like a day ago! How did this happen?!" Chandler looks at her, and she starts shaking her head "Oh my god he has cheated on Monica!"

Phoebe couldn't believe her ears. One of her closest friends had not only left Monica, but had also cheated on her. Why the hell would he do that after all the things Monica had done for him?

"How… why…?" She asks Chandler with a furious look in her eyes.

"He met her at some business trip and he was talking about that she was the perfect woman for him, that he didn't want to hurt Monica and that kind of rubbish" Chandler says, causing his spiteful feelings towards Kip to come back a little.

"Lord, that son-of-a-bitch! He should never see Monica again!" She screams angrily.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that," Chandler says, while a grin appears on his face "I told him to leave right away and never try to talk to any of us again."

"Oh my god Chandler! You just told him to leave? But he is one of your best friends!" Phoebe says, surprised from the brave action of her friend.

"Yeah, but you can't deceive Monica, you just can't do that. Someone who hurts one of my favorite people like that, doesn't deserve to be called my friend" Chandler says while grooming the table.

"Oh Chandler," Phoebe says while hugging him "you're such a good friend. Monica should be glad that she has you."

"Thanks, but you really have to promise me something." Chandler says, while looking in Phoebe's eyes.

"Sure, anything"

"Can you not tell Monica this? I don't want her to know that I was the one that send him away, it will just make her feel more miserable."

"So you're not going to tell her he cheated on her to get married to someone else? Somebody will probably tell her about the wedding eventually."

"I think I will, at least that he will get married. I'll just tell her that he met someone after they broke up. If she found at that he cheated on her, the whole thing will probably get even worse." Chandler says as he rubs his head.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that. Ross probably will kick Kip's ass with his amazing karate chops if he found out." Phoebe jokes, trying to make Chandler laugh.

After they were done cleaning up, they said goodbye and Chandler went to his own apartment. It's already 12 o'clock and he is taking a shower, when the phone starts ringing.

"Hello, Chandler Bing here" he says into the phone while quickly putting on one of his shirts. He really should have taken that dressing-gown back from Monica, he thought to his self.

"Hey Chandler, it's Kip" Chandler remained quiet for a moment and then answered the phone dryly, trying not to sound to angry,

"What do you want Kip, I already got your message that your nephew is going to get the other boxes tomorrow morning…"

"Well, it wasn't about that. It's just… I know it is kind of bad to ask this, and I totally understand if you decline but…"

"What is it Kip…" Chandler says, still trying to act like he doesn't care.

"Well you're my best friend and I'd like… I want you to be my best man" Chandler couldn't believe his ears. Was he really asking this? "Chandler, are you still there?"

"Okay, so first you cheat on my best friend," Chandler starts screaming through the phone. He doesn't want to act cool anymore, kip has really crossed the line now "then break up with her because you want to marry the bitch you betrayed her with and now you think it's appropriate to ask me to be your best man? What the hell is wrong with you, you lunatic!" Chandler shouts angrily, almost causing his neighbors to wake up.

"Chandler, relax man, I thought I was doing you an honour…"

"Oh, well thanks. You know what, why don't you go find someone else to do that honour? You're good at finding other people for things you already have, right?! Just go marry you're little witch, but never talk to me or any of my friends again!" Chandler yells cynical and he hangs up the phone. The friendship is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey, how you doin'? (I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to say that ^^) **

**So, finally, we're done with Kip (yes, I was kind of getting annoyed with him too, even though I'm the one who wrote the story) and we'll be moving on. I just want to say: I really love the reviews you guys wrote and how positive they are, you guys really made my day with them :)**

**This next chapter contains a few sweet (friendly) moments between Chandler & Monica, so I'll hope you'll all enjoy it! Please review/follow/favorite, I would really appreciate it and as a motivation to review, I'll do a little imaginary dance for every review I get :) (yes, I'm too bad of a dancer and too lazy to do a real one and furthermore I don't think my teachers would appreciate it if I start dancing in the middle of their lesson ^^) **

**-XX- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. But I had a very funny and interesting conversation with my sister a few days ago, that if we would, who could have which one of the friends. I would have gotten Chandler (JEEEEH :D), but unfortunately she would get Joey…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Playing pool**

Chandler is lying in bed, he hates that he's the only one in his apartment. Sure, he doesn't miss Kip, but he liked having someone to drink beer and watch tv with in the evening. It was now 4:30 in the morning. "It doesn't matter," he said to his self "I've the whole week off anyway." He can't sleep, he is just too stressed out. Of course, telling Kip he should get the hell out of their lives was very relieving, but he just can't let it go right now.

He gets out of bed, puts on his slippers and walks to the fridge. He searches some milk, but the only carton he finds, contains something that looks more like some kind of pudding. He looks on the top of the carton. "O, it only expired like 2 months ago…" He says sarcastically to his self. He opens his door and walks into Monica's and Phoebe's apartment. Monica is sitting on the couch, watching some kind of weird Spanish movie.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping? I thought you were so tired." Chandler says walking towards his friends' fridge. No milk in there either, so he just grabs a small bottle of orange juice.

"I was, until I woke up from cute naked guy screaming at his ex-girlfriend who was walking on the street and then I couldn't sleep anymore. He's getting fatter now they broke up, don't you think?" Monica says, while eating some popcorn out of the bowl standing on the table.

"Yeah, I think he really loved that ugly dressed girl" Chandler jokes, making Monica laugh.

"So, why can't you sleep? Your boyfriend didn't break up with you" Monica says in a sarcastic way.

"No he didn't, and if he had, I kind of would be freaked out about it. Mostly because of the fact that I would have had a boyfriend at all."

"Are you sure about that?" Monica asks him with a big smile on her face.

"YES MONICA, YES I'M SURE ABOUT THAT!" Chandler shouts, faking that he was insulted by her comment

"Okay, I'm very sorry. Will you watch this movie with me now?" Monica says, directing

Chandler to go sit next to her on the couch.

"I will, despite that hurting insult." Chandler says as he plops down next to Monica and snatches a part of her blanket.

* * *

It's almost Christmas time and the four are in the Central Perk bar. They're playing pool and Ross & Phoebe are really crushing Chandler & Monica, who pretty much gave up after the first 2 rounds. Instead of trying to beat his friends, Chandler is imitating Ross, causing Monica to laugh.

He is playing so fanatically and focused, that Ross hardly notices what his friend is doing behind his back and he keeps playing eagerly. Chandler is impersonating Ross's frustrated expression, weird arm movements and when he copies his awful measurements not only Monica, but also phoebe bursts into laughter.

"What-What? Did I miss something?" Ross asks after he had lost his concentration.

"Nothing, just something we saw for a moment," Chandler says chuckling "so what are you guys going to do for the holidays?"

"I'm going to my grandmother for a few days." Phoebe tells "You know, making Christmas shoes and stuff."

"So yeah," Ross starts talking, ignoring Phoebe's weird comment "me and Carol are going away for a few days too. She's really looking forward to it, we even watched the women beach catalog together to find a new bikini for her."

"And what are you going to do Mon?" Chandler asks while taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah, are you going to mom and dad again?" Ross asks Monica.

"I was, until they decided to take a last minute trip to Hawaï" Monica says irritated and she makes frustrated movement with her arm.

"It's okay Mon, I've nothing to do either." Chandler says as he comforts her "We'll just have fun together."

"Haven't you planned something with your parents?" Phoebe asks while she plays with one of the pool balls in her hand.

"Well, as I think my mother is planning to have dinner with several strange man that night and my father... actually, I think he'll be doing pretty much the same thing," Chandler responds with a sarcastic tone "you would be doing me a favor by staying here with me Mon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello sweet readers!**

**First of all, it's quite a (maybe a bit small, but really awesome) milestone I've reached since the last chapter, I've had over 500 views (yes, I watch those ^^)! Now, this story is at 13 reviews, 6 followers and 1 favorite (Not so bad, huh?) and of course it'd be great if those numbers would grow!**

**So please review/follow/favorite, it doesn't cost YOU anything (Okay, maybe some of your homework time ;)) and it will totally cheer ME up, it's a win-win situation! Quite the slogan right?**

**So, it's great how much you guys are reading this story and how nice your reviews are, you are really great and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!**

**-xx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends, except in my dreams, there I do :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's Christmas time.**

Monica and Chandler are sitting at the breakfast table in Monica's apartment. Phoebe just left to go to her grandmother and Ross had already called that afternoon that he & Carol had arrived at the hotel in Italy that Carol had booked for them. He was very excited, he said that they had a very luxurious room, that there were the most beautiful beach & swimming pool and that there were a lot of hot women in the hotel. "I can't believe it! Carol booked the most amazing thing, she even pinpoints the hot chicks for me! She's the best wife ever!" he told Chandler on the phone.

Chandler and Monica ordered all kinds of food for dinner. Hamburgers, French fries and again there was standing a major bucket of chicken on the table. To Chandler's big surprise, Monica said that she didn't feel like cooking for only the two of them tonight. Usually she wanted to make and organize everything on every single holiday, but when Phoebe had left and she and Chandler were discussing what they were going to do, she told him she wanted to eat something simple from the snack bar. They are eating, especially Monica who had grabbed the huge bucket with chicken and is now holding it like it's her own child.

"You know what?" Monica notices, covered with tomato sauce on her face "This chicken isn't as good as the Chinese chicken"

"You know what might work? Actually swallowing the food you're eating." Chandler remarks sarcastically, thinking Monica looks quite sweet covered with the red sauce. He loved how Monica could eat and enjoy food, mostly all kinds of chicken. It's always like she's a little kid again who is enjoying her favorite meal.

"Haha, very funny. I'm at least not the one who's eating like a girl." She says, referring to the indeed feminine way Chandler holds his utensils.

"Oh don't worry about that, you most certainly don't look like a girl right now." he states with a big smile.

"You know what? I think I'm getting why you don't have a girlfriend right now." She says with a victorious grin on her face.

"Oew, well played. Kind of mean and I'll probably cry a lot tonight, but well played." Chandler says while doing a fake applause.

"Thank you, that's why I'm doing it." She says as she grabs another piece of chicken.

"To hurt my feelings and get rid of my last bit of self-confidence?" He says pretending to be hurt.

"Jup. That's kind of why you're here now, to make me feel better about myself. You know, by hurting you."

"Ah, I should be happy with such a good friend as you!"

"Yeah, you should be! Let's toast on that!" Monica says happily .

"Let's!" Chandler says while he raises his glass "To Monica, my best friend who always knows how to make me doubt myself!"

"And to Chandler, who still doesn't have a girlfriend!" Monica shouts while raising her glass too.

"Cheers!" they exclaim synchronously as they lift their glasses even higher in the air together.

* * *

"So-so Cruella just wants those puppies to kill them and use their fur?!" Chandler says, holding the couch pillow tightly.

Monica and Chandler are watching a movie. They didn't clean up the table yet, the figured they would to it later that night or something, again to Chandler's surprise. Monica thought it was a good idea to go see _one hundred and one Dalmatians_, because Chandler had told that he had never seen it before during a conversation at the bar a few weeks ago. So when they were discussing which movie they were going to watch, Monica told him that they should watch this.

"Uhu. And she has even more than these puppies, like 99 of them" Monica tells Chandler to scare him.

"Bu-but they're going to make it right? They won't die, will they?" he asks, having an expression on his face like he's watching a terrifying horror movie.

"Maybe, maybe not." She says nonchalantly while she presses the pause button on her remote "If you really want to know, just watch the movie."

"Please tell me! I'll watch the movie, I'll even watch it 2 times, but can you please just tell me of these dogs are going to make it?" he asks her desperately.

"Uuuhhh… nope, you'll just have to watch it. That way you will enjoy the story better." She says motivating to Chandler.

"Yeah, sure, by having to hide my head in the pillow like 10 times…"

"Jup, it will make you a strong guy. Well, or something like that." she says while taking a sip from her beer.

"Thanks… That really helps."

"You're welcome. So let's watch the rest of the movie, shall we?" she says while smiling at him and clicking on the play button.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Short) author note: Heeeey :)**

**This is the first chapter that has more than 1000 words! Jeeeh, words ^^ (Yes, I know it's a stupid thing to know, but I think I did quite good :)). Hope you'll like it!**

**-Xxx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends. No, I don't want to talk about it :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Goodnight Monica, merry Christmas"**

Monica and Chandler are sitting on the couch. It was only just 11 o'clock when they had finished the movie and, after it had almost seemed Chandler had to cry from relieve at the end of the movie, they just started talking about… well, just about what ever came up in their minds.

"So he just called that he was ill and couldn't come?" Monica cries out of laughter.

"Yes, and the sad thing is that the next day his teacher called him while he was on the beach and he said that he knew what Ross was doing and that he was on vacation now." Chandler tells her enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, my brother is so stupid! What happened next?"

"Well, we were sitting there under our parasol and he started jabbing away a whole story about how this was his 'special treatment' for his very exotic cold and so the teacher said that he would call the school and that he would get suspended etcetera. So then Ross started crying, begging and said that he would never do it again and stuff."

"Dude, did he get suspended?!" She asks amazed that she had never heard this story before.

"Well, no. It wasn't like a real teacher you know, but just one of my buddies on the phone trying to upset him." He says victoriously.

"God Chandler!" She shouts while she playfully hits him on his arm "You knew how much he cared about school and stuff! Why would you bully him like that?!"

"First of all, au?!" He exclaims while pointing at his left arm "And second of all, I had really good reasons for doing that..."

"Aw, did he pull your ponytail during recess? Do I have to call my mother so you can tattle tale about what he did?" she says while forging a sad face towards Chandler.

"First of all, you are not nice and I really don't wanna play with you anymore" he jokes and Monica smiles "and also, he was being totally annoying! He kept going on about how he was 'so much smarter' and how he would get 'the perfect job' and stuff."

"O, so that's a reason to make my brother cry?" She questions him a bit annoyed.

"Have you ever heard Ross talk about how great he is?" Monica thinks for a second and then makes a 'you've got a point' face "And I didn't want to make him cry, how should I have known that he is so sensitive?

"Have you ever heard Ross talk about his feelings?" Monica shoots back while taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah, okay, maybe it was a little bit my intension to make him cry. But okay, I've told you my secret, now it's your turn."

"I don't wanna' She looks down ashamed while taking another sip from her huge cup of coffee.

"Come on, you've promised me that if I would tell you about that secret you would tell me yours!" He says smiling.

"Okay, but you've to promise me not to laugh yes? So, you remember when I dated fun Bobby?" Her face starts to get a bit red.

"Yes, he is a great guy, so sweet and that hair, man I'd…" Chandler says a bit lost in thought.

"Okay, do you want a secret or a nice date?" She looks at him sarcastically.

"Go on…" He says a bit ashamed too now.

"Yeah, well, one day we started fooling around and..." She stops and starts shaking her head while laughing slightly.

"And what Monica?" Chandler asks with a wondering look on his face.

"Okay, come stand next to me" she says, directing Chandler to go stand in front of the window "You see that underwear there on that telephone pole? Yep, that's mine."

"That thing that the street light is shining on now?! O Monica, you're so bad!" Chandler says with a high voice, trying to sound like a women "How did that happen?"

"Well, we were having sex on the terrace and some way it ended up there. I've tried to get it away like a million times, but it just won't come off."

"Oh my god, that's so weird." Chandler is looking flabbergasted at the piece of clothing "I-I-I think I can never look through that window again without laughing" He says while bursting into laughter.

"Chandler! You promised not to laugh." She exclaims, also laughing now.

"Okay-okay, I'll stop. But it's still very funny" He says while wiping a few tears out of his eyes.

"Well, because that secret was way better than your sad little secret, do you have a nice one left?

"Well, as you are one of the few that already knows about my nubbin..."

"You mean your third nipple." She interrupts him happily.

"Yeah, I still prefer nubbin. But since you know that awful thing, there isn't really anything good left to tell."

* * *

It's now four o'clock in the morning and Chandler & Monica have been talking, gossiping and laughing all night. They are still sitting on the couch and are both very tired.

"Man, we've had a long night" Monica yawns.

"Yeah, I know." Chandler answers, trying to keep his eyes open.

"And we've ate a lot too." Monica says while pointing at all the boxes, cartons, bags and plates on the floor.

"We ate a lot? I wasn't the one that decided to order a pizza at two in the morning." He says grinning.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm even better at eating than you?" She smiles, but that quickly turns into gaping too.

"O, I won't argue with you about that…" Chandler also gives a little yawn now.

"Yeah, well..." Monica started shooting back, but she falls asleep in the middle of the sentence.

"So that's that, I think we can agree that I've won this Mon." Chandler says looking endearingly at Monica as he gently picks her up and brings her to her room. He lies his friend down in her perfectly made bed, takes off her slippers and quietly tucks her in.

"Goodnight Monica, merry Christmas" Chandler says softly and he kisses her forehead. He walks back into the living room, cleans up most of the mess and falls asleep on Monica and Phoebe's couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Heeey FRIENDS lovers!**

**First of all, I'm very sorry that it took my so long to update! Apparently teachers don't find 'But sir, I can't learn for my test tomorrow and I can't make my homework either, I really have too update my fic today!' a very good excuse. I know, weird right?**

**So, as most of my professors probably don't even watch tv (yes, my view on teachers is that they live at school and never leave the ground ^^) and because of that aren't a fan of friends, I'm afraid it will probably take me some more time to update the next few weeks... (Apparantly all of them decided that it would be fun to give us another load of tests in the last weeks of this school year. Believe me, I'm not happy about it either ;p)**

**So, because I'm very sweet and stuff and let you wait so long (8 whole days :'O), this chapter is a bit longer than usual. I hope you'll like it! ^^**

**-xx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own friends. But as long as you have your homework and teachers, right... -.-

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love, family and friends.**

It's 29 December 1992 and Ross and Phoebe both just came back from their trips.. Monica is preparing dinner for the four of them, Phoebe is slicing the tomatoes for the pasta-sauce at the little dinner table and Chandler and Ross are sitting on the couch and are watching the game on tv.

"NO, NO, NO! How couldn't he have seen that coming?" Ross shouts fanatically at the tv and turns to Chandler with a annoyed look.

"Hmm, maybe because he doesn't have the privilege of having a multi camera screen standing in front of him?" Chandler answers smiling at his fanatic friend.

"So what, I mean, isn't it his job to do this? He gets paid for it, so maybe the guy should try getting better at it!"

"Yeah, because like you always know in 10 seconds what dinosaur you're looking at…"

"Oh, please don't start about that…" Monica turns around, holding a big piece of cheddar cheese, and starts shaking her head.

"Well actually…" Ross turns to Chandler and is ready to start telling his story, but Chandler interrupts him quickly.

"Ross, okay, I'm sorry. You're much better in your job than that man is at playing football and I should have never doubted your great dinosaur observation skills. Can you ever forgive me?" He says with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, so anyway," Monica begins, still grinning a bit from Chandler's respond "did you all have a nice time during the holidays?"

"Yeah, it was so much fun! I had a great couple of days at my grandma's, we did a lot of great things, we even went to this great festival, man I didn't know that that old lady could be so much fun when she had a couple of drinks!" Phoebe tells enthusiastically.

"Great Pheebs, nice that you've had such a good time. And what about you Ross, how was your vacation at the 'totally hot women' hotel?" Monica says while laughing at her brother.

"Chandler!" Ross exclaims and turns to Chandler again.

"What, I didn't know that was like a secret." Chandler says and he grins at Monica.

"Ross, don't worry, I understand it. I mean, it's great when there are 'a lot of hot chicks at the beach and the swimming pool!'" Monica quotes from what Ross told Chandler on the phone, causing Chandler and Phoebe to laugh.

"Oh yeah, like you wouldn't react that way?" Ross says, pointing at Chandler.

"Sure, probably. But I wouldn't do it with my wife standing right next to me."

"Of course you wouldn't. I mean, that would require 'having a wife' and 'not being afraid to walk up to women without starting to sweat, make awful jokes and stutter." Monica says to Chandler with a victorious grin on her face.

"Aah, that would be nice…" Chandler answers, looking dreamingly in the air.

"And what did you guys do the last couple of days?" Phoebe asks Monica.

"Well, not much really, we didn't even leave the apartment. We've ordered and ate a lot of food…"

"Let me correct that, YOU ordered a lot and YOU ate a lot, there was almost nothing left for me!" Chandler interrupts, making a sad face to Phoebe and Ross.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought twice before you ordered that chicken…" She says and she puts out her tongue to him "But anyway, so later that night we watched 101 Dalmatians, as I thought he really should have seen that movie."

"I know right? It's like the must-see movie for every child!" Ross states.

"So we saw the whole movie together, well, at least the parts where mister tough guy here didn't hide his face in my pillow." She tells while playfully smacking Chandler and giving him a teasing look.

"Aww, was the movie too scary for this little guy?" Phoebe says to him with a derisive voice as she gives him a pat on the back.

"It was quite scary okay? I mean, who would want to do such things to those dogs?!" Chandler argues.

"Sure it was! Especially as you aren't like you know, a 24 year-old." Ross says sarcastically.

"Thanks guys, I'll show my soft time again sometime, you know, with this being such a great conversation…" Chandler grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and takes an annoyed bite.

"And what did you do when you were finished watching the movie? You went to bed or something?" Phoebe queries Chandler, who is still a bit irritated, while poking him softly in his side.

"Nah, we stayed up talking all night and stuff" He says, feeling a bit awkward about talking to Phoebe and Ross about this.

_Why do I feel ashamed about this? The only thing I've done is that I've been talking to my best friend all night, that's not weird! Right? Well, It probably just feels awkward because me and Monica have been gossiping about Phoebe and Ross too that night._

"Yeah, we've had fun." Monica says.

"And of course WE ate a lot again…" Chandler says while taking another bite from his apple.

"Sounds like you two had a long night huh?" Ross asks while helping Monica to set the table.

"Yeah, I think it was like 4:00, 4;15 when we fell asleep?" Monica looks at Chandler, who nods yes.

"Of course, misses sugar rush here had to feel asleep on the couch first," Chandler says "so I had to carry here to her damn bed."

"Aaw, that's so sweet!" Phoebe exclaims and turns to Chandler.

"I know, I think so too." Monica agrees as she puts some more pepper in the pasta sauce" And by the way, I'm very thankful you did that for me, I slept really well that night." she says to Chandler while smiling endearingly at him.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my sister man, you're such a good friend." Ross states as he gives Chandler a pat on the back.

"Man, don't sweat it, she is the one who brightened my Christmas. This was one of the greatest holidays I've had in my entire life. Actually, all of the holidays I celebrated with you guys were the best. I mean, none of them included argues, vomiting or gay housekeepers."

"Aaw, that's so sweet too! A bit unusual too, but mostly sweet!" Phoebe says and she hugs Chandler.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want to be in the hug too!" Monica exclaims as she runs towards the couch.

"Yeah, me too!" Ross slides closer to them on the couch and joins the hug too.

"I _love_ you guys." Monica mutters, a bit squeezed by the other friends.

"I love you too, you're like my _family_ you know." Phoebe says.

"I love you all, you're my best _friends_." Chandler says

"I love all three of you too, but you pretty much said everything I wanted to say already, so…" Ross jokes.

"And you," Monica whispers in Chandlers ear "thanks for being there for me the last few days, I had such a great time and believe me, it really was one of my favorite holidays too."

"You're welcome Mon, I had so much fun, so I probably should thank you as well." He whispers while smiling at her and she smiles back.

"Okay, I don't want to ruin the moment, but I would really like to get some air." Phoebe says as she removes herself from the hug.

"Okay, let's eat, I think dinner is ready now. Can you get something to drink for all of us, Chandler?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: sweet, cute and awesome Mondler lovers! **

**I'm so happy with all the encouraging reviews your giving, the pretty high view ratings (At least I think they are high, I don't really know what other story's get ^^) and the dear people that are following my story! So, I just want to say: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR DOING ALL THOSE THINGS!**

**So, even though I have a lot of school work and stuff to do (and this totally doesn't mean that I'm not doing my homework well, that I don't take it seriously enough and that I postpone everything to the very last moment, Uh-uh-uhm ^.^), I've written another chapter for l'histoire de Mondler (I thought, why not throw some French in here. Very educational and stuff...). Hope you will like it!**

**-Xx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, Luckily, I do have my real friends :').**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Planning with you.**

Monica is sitting in her bed with one of her colored party plan folders. She's thinking about the New Year's party the six are going to organize in 2 days at her and Phoebe's apartment. Well, she's organizing the party as the other one's do whatever she says, like every party the four organized 'together' in the last few years. Of course, they didn't mind doing that, all the party's were perfect and everybody that was invited always wanted to come. The music is great, the catering consists of delicious food and it's always a convivial occasion.

As she decently marks the food that she'd like to make and looks for the perfect music to play, she hears someone open the door. It didn't scare her anymore, it happened all the time. Most of the times she didn't even close her and Phoebe's door and neither did Chandler with his. The front door of the building was locked anyway, they figured.

"Who's there? Is that you Chandler?" She shouts as she places the folder on her night table, but nobody responds. She puts on her dressing gown and walks towards her bedroom door. When Chandler took his gown back she figured she should get one of her one, so she bought one with Phoebe last week.

"Hello, who's there?" She tries again. She opens the door and when she walks into the living room, she sees a caught Chandler standing in front of her fridge, eating the last piece of her well-known chocolate pie.

"No one." Chandler says smiling with a big bite of pie in his mouth, his whole face covered with whipped cream.

"Chandler, I wanted to take that with me to work tomorrow!" She bawls, smiling a bit too. She loved it when her friends enjoyed her food and apparently it was good enough to come steal it in the middle of the night.

"But Mon, it's so goo-oo-ood." Chandler exclaims and he takes another bite "AAAW, SO GOOD!"

"But you had like what, 3 pieces already?!" She says as she counts it over on her fingers and then shows them indicatively to Chandler.

"Yeah so? Monica, this cake isn't meant to just be eaten one piece off, it is meant to be eaten at least one quarter from by a single person. Otherwise it isn't unhealthy enough, and when you eat bad, you should eat good bad." He rattles off, stammering a bit

"Chandler, I think you've enough sugar for today." She says, smiling at her zappy friend.

"No, no, I'm fine, don't worry. What are you doing?" He inquired as he rapidly sits down on the couch.

"Planning the New Year's party. You know, considering what we should buy and stuff."

"Oh great, can I help?" He asks, moving his legs nervously thanks to his excess of energy.

"You want to help me?" She asks him rhetorically. Sure, they all offered to help her before, but they never wanted to do it more than one time. Monica got it, she knew she could be a pain in the ass, but apparently Chandler wanted to help her despite that.

"Sure. As long as you won't hit me every time I say something that isn't party worthy." He jokes, causing her to laugh.

"I'll try, but I can't promise that I won't do it a few times."

"I'll take that." He says smiling.

* * *

Monica and Chandler are sitting on her bed together. She got everything she liked to have on the party out of her folder and spread all of them out on her bed. Chandler had looked interested at everything she did, the way she ordered the drinks from matching awful to perfect with the color of the walls, how she kept talking on and on about the adornment and how she explained him how he wouldn't fold the corners of the papers.

"So, which one do you like, the cheese snacks or the mini salmon wraps?" Monica asks Chandler.

"The cheese snacks, they were so great at the last party." he answers.

"But, the salmon wraps are so nice and they match perfectly with the music!" Monica says, pretty much overruling his comment.

"How can food match with music? I mean, isn't that like impossible, It's not like you say 'Well, this cake tastes good with rock, but it'd be so perfect with pop!'" Chandler says a little annoyed.

"Still, the salmon wraps are way better and besides, we already had the cheese snacks before."

"But I like those better!" Chandler says, feeling like a little kid that isn't listened to by his busy parents.

"Yeah, but the guest will probably like something different. Otherwise they'll be bored." Monica concludes as she glances through some other papers "Really, believe me, I know that sort of things as a chef."

"Hey guys, what's up? I heard you talking and woke up, what are you doing?" Phoebe asks while walking into the room. "Oh you're planning the New Year's eve party!" She exclaims as she enthusiastically claps her hands.

"Why do you even ask my opinion, you'll turn it down anyway. It's just like the last time I tried to help. Why would I even bother trying to assist, it's clearly not good enough anyway." Chandler states exasperated as he stands up and walks towards the door.

"Chandler…" Monica shouts after him as an attempt to get him to come back, but to no avail, he already slammed the front door shut.

"Huh, what was that about?" Phoebe asks Monica, not understanding what just happened.

"Me, that's what happened." Monica says as she plops down on her bed, her hands pressed against her frustrated face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a lot of tests and stuff, please forgive me, I'm still very sweet ^.^ So, here is the 9 chapter and I really hope you guys will like it and will review. LOVE YOU ALL AND I'LL TRY NOT TO TAKE 2 WEEKS TO UPDATE AGAIN ^^**

**-Xx-Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends... sniff :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old habits, New year I**  
Chandler is lying on his couch while reading a book. It's 9:30 in the evening and the New year's eve party has already started. He didn't feel like going, he was still annoyed with Monica. He hated it that she ignored him like that, she is the one he can talk with, laugh with, the person he can trust. Sure, he knew Monica and her flaws, but he wanted to help her because he loves being around her and those flaws. He accepted everything she did; what she told him to do, not to do and even that she rejected his idea's, but she asked his opinion for this! He even thought about it in her way, it was cheap, easy, but still elegant, he even thought about how it matched with the plates! But she ignored him and went her own way as always, leaving him feeling like a disregarded child all over again.

_It's better if I don't go. She will probably be totally mad at me for not understanding why her opinion was better and for not getting why mine sucked. We'd probably get into an argument and make a big scene or something, and that would ruin the party for her and probably for Ross and Phoebe too. I wouldn't want to hurt her and neither them, sure I'm annoyed with her, but I can't be mad at Monica. You can't be mad at Monica, at least if you know her like I do._

Monica is standing in the kitchen of her apartment. Her living room is stuffed with people; Colleges, friends, people from the building, everybody is there. Except Chandler. Monica couldn't believe how stupid she had been, he was the only person who tried to help her with her organizing stuff and could even stand her while doing it, and she pushed him away with one of her weird traits. Why did she do it? She even asked him for his opinion! She hated the party, it was no fun with Chandler being mad at her. It was no fun without her best friend.

_Why didn't I take his advice? He only tried to help me, I even asked him what he thought! I hate that he's mad at me, the party sucks without him. Usually we would be making fun of the guests by now; sitting on the balcony together, judging everybody's clothes, voices, girlfriends, boyfriends, whatever. And tonight we would continue; stay up late, talk and comment everything that happened this evening. I really want to go to bed, this party is terrible. But of course I can't, because I'm the party host, I have to stay. I wish Chandler was here, I __**have**__ to get him to come here._

* * *

It's now 10:45 and Chandler is watching tv with a big bowl of popcorn on his lap. He stopped reading, he didn't feel like it anymore after he thought about his fight with Monica. He's busy changing the channel when Ross walks in.

"Hey man, why aren't you across the hall? The party has already started like an hour ago." Ross asked while walking towards Chandler.

"I didn't feel like coming, I already told you that." Chandler answers as he turns off the tv.

"But why? I mean, we're having a great time."

"I just don't feel like going okay." He says while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Is there something wrong? Are you mad at someone or something?"

"Neah, I just don't feel like going. Everything is okay." Chandler answers, not wanting to talk with Ross about what happened between Monica and him.

"Okay, but I think Monica really wants you to come. She keeps asking me and Phoebe if we've seen or heard anything from you. She looks pretty sad that you aren't there. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong." Chandler answers, a bit absent from thinking about what he just heard. Monica wasn't mad at him?

"Okay, well, bye then. I really hope you'll be there when the ball drops though."

"Dude, I don't know what you've heard, but I don't kiss guys on the first date." Chandler answers with a sarcastic tone and a grin on his face.

"Well, I still hope to see you tonight man." Ross answers as he walks towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello perfect people!**

**First of all, I would like to let you know that I _finally_ have vacation. No school, no boring teachers and not a single lesson. And, of course, a lot, and I mean **_**a lot**_**, of fun. Now you know that and I'm totally passing on my happiness to all of you, I'm updating (and you're like 'yeah, so? That's like the whole intention of this site…', but still :p)! I hope you'll all like it ^^.**

**-xx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own F.r.i.e.n.d.s, and I a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y hate that -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Old habits, New year II.**

Chandler is putting on some clothes. He decided it would be alright to go to the party and enjoy the last half an hour of this year. He's searching for a shirt as Phoebe walks into his room.

"Whoa-whoa! I'm dressing!" He said as he quickly turned around from his over-organized closet. Monica had cleaned his whole apartment when she came over last week and had noticed the mess. And, of course, his clothes had to be ordered too.

"So? It's not like you're naked, you're wearing some boxer shorts. Nice pattern by the way." Phoebe replies laughing as she sits down on his bed.

"But I could have been naked!" He shouts while quickly putting on some pants to hide his underwear with panther pattern. How did he even get those?

"Well, you weren't, so let's not whine about it. I came to get you to come to the party, come on Chandler! It's New Year's eve, the party is great, the guests are sweet. Why wouldn't you come? We really..."

"I was already going, so don't worry." He interrupts as he tries to close his belt.

"Oh, really? What changed your mind?" Phoebe asks him while giving him the shirt that he put down on his bed.

"Nothing." He answers while grabbing the pale blue shirt out of her hands.

"Really?"

"I just thought it'd be nice to be with my friends the last minutes of this year."

"Aw, that's such a nice thought of you! Monica will be so glad. She really missed you on the party you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I'll be there to enjoy the rest of the evening, so, are you ready to go?" He asks her as he walks towards his bedroom door.

* * *

Phoebe opens the door of her apartment and she and Chandler walk into the living room. As soon as they get in, Ross walks up to them with the weirdest smile on his face and a huge glass of wine in his hand.

"He-e-e-y man, decided to jo-i-in the party anyways?" He asks while taking a big sip from his already half empty glass.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to be with my friends to see the ball drop. Have I missed something special?"

"Neah, not really. Except that Ross here has been drinking a bit too much." Phoebe says while patting Ross supportively on the back.

"No-o, I didn't I've only had like…" Ross states as he almost falls over "Who-o-a-a, what happened there?"

"Nothing Ross, you were right, you're so sober, I'm sorry I doubted that. Come on, I'll lay you down on the couch." Phoebe retorted as she puts an arm around her drunken friend.

"Oh Chandler, wait-wait, you've got to taste this first. It's holy man! HOLY!" Ross exclaims, looking even more wasted than he did 10 seconds ago.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but something with ch... chocolate? No, chips? Neah. Oh-oh-oh, chihuaha! No wait, that isn't it either. CHEESE, YEAH THAT'S IT, CHEESE! Monica said it was great, just try it man, try it!" Ross pleads as he gives Chandler a hand full of snacks and walks away with Phoebe.

"And I was pretty right about that." Monica acknowledges, coming back from the bathroom.

"You chose _my_ opinion too?" Chandler asked as he turns around to Monica, who's standing right behind him.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be for the best. And you were right, the guests do prefer them. They aren't even looking at my choice."

"I don't wanna stir anything up or something, but aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad about what? Chandler, sweetie, I was the one who ignored you, even though you were only trying to help me. And I'm so-so sorry about that, I know I have my flaws, but I really-really wanted your help. I just was too stupid to appreciate that you wanted to give me it. If anyone could have a reason to be mad, it should be you."

"But I'll always help you Mon, you're my best friend for god's sake. And I wasn't mad, I can't be mad at you for being who you are, I can't be mad at you for anything." He says as he grabs her hands.

"Really? I mean, I can be pretty annoying."

"Yeah, but that's what makes me like you so much. We can be annoying together." He giggles and squishes her hand.

"Come on everyone, the countdown has begun!" Phoebe shouts through the room.

"WHOOAAHOOO!" A wasted Ross exclaims while raising his glass enthusiastically in the air.

"Begun Ross, B-E-G-U-N, not ended." Phoebe replies while patting him on the back.

"That'd be great Chandler. So do you want to watch the ball drop with me?"Monica asks her still smiling friend.

"Yeah, I do, and also, I really want to talk to you about all these people." He says, pointing to several people in the living room.

"I know right?!"

"Yeah, and Mon."

"Yeah."

"Did you really miss me tonight?"

"Yes, things get quite boring without you."

"Come on guys, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Phoebe and the rest of the people in the apartment exclaim in unison and, as everybody around them starts giving New Year wishes, Monica hugs Chandler.

"And things are boring without you too. I really hope you'll have a good year Mon."

"I hope that for you too Chandler."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter, I love writing premondler stuff :). Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'd love to know your opinions ^.^**

**AND THIS STORY HAS FINALLY REACHED THE 10.000 WORDS, WHOOHOO! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hello people :)**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I was lazy and on vacation for some time and I just didn't write :p But here's another chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy it! And also, thank you for all the nice reviews, they made me really happy and I'm glad you guys still like this story :)**

**-x- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own F.r.i.e.n.d.s. That's a fact, and I don't like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 11. Whoahoa, short message! I**

It's the beginning of May and Chandler, Monica and Phoebe are all sitting at the table in Monica's & Phoebe's apartment. They've just finished breakfast and Chandler is reading the newspaper, Monica is cleaning the table as thorough as usual and Phoebe is doing the dishes.

"SMELLY CAT, SMELLY CAT WHAT AREEE THEY FEEDING YO…" Phoebe sings enthusiastically as she's cleaning Chandler's dirty plate.

"Pheebs, could you please, please quit that. It annoys me and this way I can't concentrate." Monica says irrated as she gives Phoebe another bowl

"But I was just singing. It's the thing you do when you are doing the dishes, you sing, otherwise it's just boring." Phoebe answers as she puts down Chandler's plate and starts washing up the bowl.

"But sweetie, I can't concentrate when you're singing." Monica argues as she picks up the last pieces of cereal that lied on the table.

"Why do you need to be concentrated? You're just cleaning the table."

"Pheebs, it isn't just 'cleaning the table', it's…"

"Fine, fine, I won't sing anymore, never mind." Phoebe interrupts bored.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Monica answers as she starts cleaning the kitchen counter "O Pheebs, these plates aren't clean."

"What? They are perfectly fine! Why wouldn't they be clean? I've just washed them off!" Phoebe says a bit offended while looking at the plate in Monica's hand.

"No sweetie, they aren't, have you followed the system?"

"Yes, I did! How could I not work with the system? It's the first thing you showed me when I first moved in here!" Phoebe exclaims displeased.

"I know, I know, but maybe you just forgot a step. It doesn't matter sweetie, I'll clean them when I come back from work this afternoon. But I really need to go now, byebye." Monica says as she puts down the plate again and puts on her coat.

"Byebye, sweetie" Phoebe answers, parroting Monica.

"What did you say?" Monica asks as she opens the door.

"I said byebye, sweetie." Phoebe says, but in a sweeter tone.

"Aw, thanks! See you this afternoon, and don't forget to do your chores!"

"Okay, byebye Mon, see you this afternoon."

"Bye Pheebs, Bye Chandler."

"Bye Mon, see you later." Chandler answers as Monica closes the door.

"Oh my god, why does she have to nag about anything I do. It's either I don't do it at the right time or when I do it, I don't do it right!" Phoebe exclaims as she plops down on the chair next to Chandler.

"Pheebs, it's Monica, you know how sh…"

"Yes, I do know that, but I just can't handle it anymore, it's too much. She's too much."

"What are you saying Pheebs, that you don't want to be friends with her anymore?"

"No, that's the point, I do want to stay friends with her, but I just can't, that can't, we can't…" Phoebe shouts squeaking.

"Pheebs calm down, think about what you want to do and…" Chandler says trying to calm her down, but she interrupts him.

"I want to move out, I want to move out." Phoebe states.

"What?" Chandler asks astonished.

"Yeah, I'll just move out, in fact, I'll will move out right away, I'll just grab my stuff and go live at my grandma's."

"But how are you going to tell Monica? She'll be devastated."

"I won't."

"You won't tell her that you moved out? How are you planning on doing that, she will probably notice the person missing in her house after a while." Chandler says sarcastically.

"Well, I will just sneak out at night and sleep at my grandma's and after a few weeks I'll tell her, I just need time to think about how I'm gonna tell her."

"Okay, good luck with that."

"Can you please, please not tell her? I don't want her to know it yet." Phoebe begs him as she grabs two glasses of orange juice.

"Pheebs, I don't know if I'd feel comfortable lying to Monica." Chandler says as he folds up his newspaper.

"You won't be lying, you just won't tell her. Please Chandler, can you just don't tell her this?" Phoebe tries again as she takes a sip out of her glass.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell her." Chandler concedes sighing.

"Thank you, and how is it going with the roommate-hunt? Found some people yet?" Phoebe asks Chandler as she hands him a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, it's going pretty good. Actually, 3 people are coming to watch today. One guy seemed to enjoy my last name a lot though and o-o-ow, another guy kept asking if the no pet policy also applied to ferrets."

"Well, I really hope you'll find someone. And I really hope they aren't as weird as you just described." Phoebe answers smiling as she takes another sip of her orange juice.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, it'd make me very happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: 'What, wait, what? No, what are you talking about man, it didn't took me a whole month to upd… Wait, it did? WHERE'S MY LAPTOP, WHERE IS IT!' **

**HELLO SWEET READERS! I'm sorry that it took me an month (A FCKING MONTH?!) to update, but I just didn't write that much 'cause I've been doing a lot of things and stuff this vacation, so please forgive me :) Well, here's the 12****th**** chapter and I hope you'll like it!**

**-Xxx- Whatzupp**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. F.r.i.e.n.d.s. Okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Whoahoa, short message! II**

Chandler's sitting in his living room. He spent all day showing possible-roommates around, talking to them about the apartment and asking them all kinds of questions, but to no avail. They were either weird, totally crazy about his last name or even more crazy about their own ferrets. But he hadn't given up yet, tomorrow two other guys were coming to watch; some photographer guy who sounded kind of boring and an actor who seemed pretty dumb as he didn't completely understand the fact that Chandler's name was 'Chandler Bing' and not just 'Chandler'.

He's watching some kind of weird, Spanish program when somebody knocks on his door.

"It's open." he shouts and Monica walks in, already wearing her pajamas

"Of course it is, it's pretty much always open when you're home, but I thought you might still be in one of your interviews."

"Nah, no one here." He says as he lets out a relieved sigh.

"So no luck huh?" Monica asks him sympathetically as she sits down next to him.

"No they were all just so weird, you know? Are there no normal people looking for an apartment in Manhattan anymore?"

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Mon, the last guy couldn't stop laughing when he found out my whole name is 'Chandler Muriel Bing" He tells her irritated and Monica starts laughing.

"Muriel Bing…" she says, still grinning.

"Yes Mon, Muriel, my middle name is Muriel, you can laugh all you want, as long as you'll keep your promise and won't tell anyone. Especially Ross, he wouldn't know how to shut up about it."

"I know, I know, I'm the only who knows and it should stay that way. But seriously, where did your parents get those names from?"

"I dunno, they said they heard those names at a local circus or something. Man, they both used to love the circus, they'd be there for hours, watching all kinds of shows, eating crappy circus food, doing tricks with the magicians, and then I don't just mean magic tricks." He answers as he smiles at Monica and she starts laughing again.

"Well, I think they could have at least tried to buy a baby name book."

"Thank you, can you please go back 25 years in time and tell them that great idea? It'd be very useful." He says sarcastically.

"Well, I still think Chandler M. Bing is a very cute name, as long as you just won't tell anyone ythat the M is the first letter of a woman's name that was a hit in 1920."

"Thank you for that flattering compliment."

"You're welcome. By the way, how many more people are coming to watch the apartment tomorrow?" she asks him as she gets up to grab a bag of chips.

"Two, and they're pretty much my last chance, they were the last ones that left a message.

"Well, it'll be okay, they probably don't even like ferrets."

"Well, I hope so. So you wanna watch a show or something?"

"Yeah, but can you help me grab this? I can't reach it." She asks, pointing to one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Yeah sure. You pick out something to watch then?"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it and please review, it'd make me very happy! :)**


End file.
